Anne Hathaway
Anne Hathaway is an American actress. Biography Born in Brooklyn, New York, she sang and acted throughout high school before studying at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts. Her first screen appearance came in the television series Get Real, but it was playing the leading role of Mia Thermopolis in The Princess Diaries that brought Hathaway to public attention. She would continue to make appearances in children's films before appear in the more mature Havoc, and later Brokeback Mountain. Hathaway would go on to appear in a variety of roles, including the spy comedy Get Smart and Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland as well as appearing on stage as Viola in Twelfth Night. In 2012 she received an Academy Award for her performance as Fantine in Les Misérables. In addition to screen acting, Hathaway also provided voices for several films such as Hoodwinked!, and television series including The Simpsons and Family Guy. Singing Hathaway's accomplished singing career includes credits in film, television and on stage, beginning on stage with performing as Lili in Carnival!, and onscreen with her lead role in Ella Enchanted. She also sang in several voice roles including as Princess Penelope in The Simpsons and Jewel in Rio and its sequel. Hathaway also sang a number of songs in Les Misérables, such as "I Dreamed a Dream" and sent up her appearance in the film with a performance of "One Day More" on Saturday Night Live. Film Ella Enchanted (2004) *Somebody to Love (solo) *Don't Go Breaking My Heart (duet) *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (remix)(solo) Hoodwinked! (2005) *Great Big World (solo) Rio (2011) *Hot Wings (I Wanna Party)(contains solo lines) *Real in Rio (New Home)(contains solo lines) Les Misérables (2012) *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) *Lovely Ladies (contains solo lines) *I Dreamed a Dream (solo) *Come to Me (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Rio 2 (2014) *What Is Love? (contains solo lines) *Hot Wings (I Wanna Party)(contains solo lines) Television The Simpsons (2010) *A Princess Knows (solo) *Glitter and Sparkle (solo) *Watered With Love (duet) *Moon River (solo) Saturday Night Live (2012) *One Day More (contains solo lines) The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (2014) *Gin and Juice (duet) *In Da Club (duet) *Bitch Don't Kill My Vibe (duet) Stage Carnival! (2002) *A Very Nice Man (solo) *Mira (solo) *Yes, My Heart (contains solo lines) *Magic, Magic (contains solo lines) *Carnival Ballet (contains solo lines) *Mira (reprise)(solo) *Love Makes the World Go 'Round (contains solo lines) *Yum Ticky (contains solo lines) *The Rich (contains solo lines) *Love Makes the World Go 'Round (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Beautiful Candy (contains solo lines) *I Hate Him (solo) The Woman in White (2003)(workshop) Albums Encore: Movie Partners Sing Broadway (2014) *At the Ballet (contains solo lines) Gallery hathawaycarnival.jpg|'Lili' in Carnival! hathawayella.jpg|'Ella' in Ella Enchanted. hathawaypuckett.jpg|'Red Puckett' in Hoodwinked! hathawaypenelope.jpg|'Princess Penelope' in The Simpsons. hathawayjewel.jpg|'Jewel' in Rio. hathawaysnl.jpg|Saturday Night Live. hathawayfantine.jpg|'Fantine' in Les Misérables. hathawayfallon.jpg|The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. Encoremoviepartners.jpg|'Encore: Movie Partners Sing Broadway.' Hathaway, Anne